


【原设帕×杉】遗孀(上)

by xmm



Category: Undertale
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmm/pseuds/xmm
Relationships: 原设帕×杉
Kudos: 1





	【原设帕×杉】遗孀(上)

  
  
搞笑雷文，回归老本行。  
  
  
  
*  
  
那是帕派瑞斯高中的事。  
  
在帕派瑞斯十六岁左右，杉斯突如其来没了丈夫，他美丽的姐姐摇身一变成了寡妇，但姐姐没了丈夫还是好姐姐，帕派瑞斯以为他不会伤心，每个晚上的故事还是照样讲，讲完还总是拍拍他，晚安吻也是照样亲。帕派瑞斯那时青春期来临，他去上高中，男生们正值看见什么都要去操一操的年纪，半夜不睡觉聊班上女生奶子，兴头上开始问有没有片？妈的，睡不着了。  
  
帕派瑞斯嗤之以鼻，久而久之大家说他孤僻，不然就是潜在变态，或者是同性恋？俗话说，不愿意当场谈自己性癖的男骷髅不是好男骷髅，虽然帕派瑞斯本来就不在好男骷髅的行列。  
  
因为他不能直接告诉一寝室的人，在各种鸡飞狗跳的女明星间蹦出一句，他最想操的骨，是他哥。  
  
换句话说，他的性癖就是杉斯。而他哥哥对此毫不知情。  
  
大家会：？？？  
  
然后爆笑，你可真够变态啊！  
  
诚然，平日中他已经馈赠性地表现出很乖，而杉斯竟似乎认为他这份乖巧是理所应当，是性格所赐，认为他天真可爱的弟弟会永纠结字母重组和纵横字谜哪个有难度，千方百计地想在朋友间受欢迎。殊不知可爱的兄弟开始渐渐沉默，有意识地没将傻气全部收敛，有时也得思考下半身问题。  
  
这事得从长计议。某天帕派瑞斯尝试性地敲敲杉斯的房门，里面先是发出了一阵混乱声，高骷髅听得瞬间心情烦躁——他站在这里却好像回到曾经某天。小年轻那时对着从虚掩着的房门透出的光向里头看去，晴天霹雳， 一来他哥哥正在准备被操呢，背对着门却面对着另一只骷髅，老二对准着那颗湿得过分的灵魂。  
  
…他受了好大的欺瞒！  
  
帕派瑞斯愤怒的指尖刺入了木质门框，很给面子地没出声音，裤子却不争气地鼓起好大一包，恭喜他迎来人生中第一次有意识勃起。他姐夫这时候又坏又小气，只抵在外面蹭蹭，惹得杉斯实在忍不住，叹了口气后凑过去，在对方不存在的耳边说了什么夫妻密话，两只骨突然笑了起来。帕派瑞斯在十五岁之前理所应当觉得他已经拥有杉斯所有的爱，现在看来是无稽之谈。  
  
随即，他眼睁睁地看着那颗小小的穴缝魔法般一寸一寸贪婪地将老二往里面吞，没几下他哥哥就被钉住了，乖乖地任凭自己被操到迷糊，神情失控着说慢一点，却将那该死的骨抱的更紧。  
  
够了，他差点不耐烦地发出声杉斯却将门打开。这件事仿佛是他性格的分水岭，小年轻意识不到自己是什么表情，可开门骨对他黑沉的脸色不明所以，虽疑惑也掺着笑意——杉斯果不其然的衣衫不整。帕派瑞斯懂了，自从没了男人后，肥沃的土地就没骨来播种，需求来了只能贞洁地自己动手。  
  
宁愿自己动手也不来找他。暴殄天物。  
  
此时，他哥哥在他眼里笑的像个柔若无骨的少妇——无聊的笑话。也没怪帕派瑞斯打断了他的好事，可急需滋润的身体却在抗议，他可口的要命的哥哥就在他面前，像经期那样，周期性一阵阵发甜，却又不让骨碰碰。  
  
“你在做什么？”虽然骷髅没有嗓子，他感觉自己嗓子发哑。  
  
杉斯一愣，随即眯起眼低笑几声，“没干什么。”  
  
他说，“你为什么不在客厅看电视呢，兄弟，如果我没记错，镁塔顿今天……”  
  
“我问，你在做什么？”  
  
帕派瑞斯重复问道。  
  
他弟弟不好糊弄了，杉斯的笑容冷黄油般凝固在脸上。  
  
他咳嗽几声，力图在这点时间内想到一个借口。  
  
“哦，帕派，我……”  
  
“你在自慰。”  
  
帕派瑞斯帮他吐出“自慰”这个词时意外的怡然自得，满意地看见对方脸微微发热。  
  
只是面对他，他最溺爱的兄弟，杉斯此刻像被小混混调戏吹口哨的人妻一样窘迫，只能假装没听见。  
  
“…抱歉，你在说什么？”  
  
帕派瑞斯不介意说一百次，每说一次戏谑意味更上一层，“你在自慰，杉斯，每个星期二，甚至以为我不知道。”  
  
听见这话，那骨的脸有些发白。

“你先出去，帕派瑞斯。”

“不，”帕派瑞斯调侃着反问，“你怎么自慰的？用按摩棒，还是你的手，为什么不用……”

为了证明，他继续走进一步杉斯的房间，咄咄逼骨。里面还是这么乱，他现在没空顾及，唯一方方正正放在床头柜上的相框是关于谁的。结局就是杉斯第一次对自家好弟弟用了小小的魔法，指将他拉出房门外一丈远，这点消耗就令他气喘吁吁香汗淋漓，足够让帕派瑞斯想着自慰一周。

帕派瑞斯尝试的第一次彻底宣告失败。  
  
然而过了第二天，杉斯又跟没事骨一样穿得松松垮垮，像在冲他示威，打赌帕派瑞斯不敢操他。晚上睡前故事和晚安吻依旧是有的，他哥哥还以为他是孩子呢。于是他使坏地拿起签字笔在故事书上改改涂涂，再等杉斯一念，花生酱被改成了老二，还有示意图，可他哥哥依旧咬着牙向下读，死命装作没看见。  
  
帕派瑞斯也不着急，等到晚安吻时杉斯过来照例亲亲他的额头，他趁机按过那颗脑袋，嘴对嘴亲了上去。杉斯咬紧牙关不让他舌头进去。帕派瑞斯心知肚明，他敏感的要命的哥哥只要一被纠缠立即就意乱情迷，可他又是死去丈夫最贞洁的遗孀。即使是兄弟也不能破例。

但高骷髅一眼看穿，杉斯简直要寂寞死了，半夜自家兄弟说睡不着，想听哥哥讲故事，故意剥夺有限的自慰时间。久而久之杉斯只好有一句没一句地说，老二应该是硬的，脑子里想怎么快点应付了事，好回房间急匆匆用玩具把自己捣的汁水直喷。再讲几句站了起来，在兄弟额头上落下一个吻。  
  
帕派瑞斯内心倒腾，假装镇定。对没嘴唇的骷髅来说，一个吻，不容易。  
  
他本来说他要吻回去，张张口没说，只说自己没困，还想听一遍刚才的那篇。他哥哥说自己困了，帕派瑞斯拿捏得当地可怜巴巴盯着他，盯得杉斯坐回原处。  
  
半个小时后矮骷髅真的困了，将故事讲的颠三倒四，但也不知道是否故意为之，他真心实意地强忍着困意哄弟弟睡觉，讲着讲着身体竟腾空了，帕派瑞斯从腋下卡住托他起来。  
  
“困了吗？”他微笑。“走之前在我床上坐坐吧。”  
  
杉斯心里警报哔哔乱响，再次放下他时，灵魂的细缝被欲盖弥彰的物什隔着被子硌上。  
  
现在终于是他们两个面对面了，帕派瑞斯很满意，虽然杉斯也许马上就会阻止他，用魔法也好，用让他能瞬间萎掉的双关笑话也好。  
  
…或者帮他射出来。  
  
“嘿，”杉斯眨了眨眼睛，却没冲洗掉里面的惊讶，“这是什么新类型的笑话吗？”  
  
“我没开玩笑，杉斯。”  
  
这下他本性彻彻底底暴露了，从十五岁那天憋到现在，小混蛋决定宣示主权。就像年轻的狼咬死原来的首领，霸占老狼王的地位和母狼作为所有物继承下去，这是优胜劣汰。  
  
没什么不对。于是他再次试探一步。  
  
“我要让你做我的女人。”  
  
遗孀脸色发白，眼眶中光点紧缩半截，似乎如何都料不到自家兄弟竟说出这样混账话。下意识的溺爱令他使用魔法的那只手握住又松了松。  
  
只是不能再让他说下去了。  
  
杉斯顿了顿，随即故作轻松地闭上一只眼睛。  
  
“什么？你的意思是你想要个妈妈。”  
  
不知道是真没懂还是装没懂，“能理解，只可惜我们骷髅可没有性别。如果你不介意，兄弟，我可以带你去那位女士家里感受母爱。”  
  
帕派瑞斯懒得和他插科打诨，他得让他天真的哥哥知道他现在到底如何成长成男子汉。杉斯被他压在身下面还在自顾自地笑，笑着笑着发现自家兄弟拿露骨而火辣的目光看他，赤裸裸是看情人的目光。  
  
来不及凝固成尴尬，松松垮垮的裤子被倏地扯下来，杉斯眼睛里的光点才吓得消失。里面是帕派瑞斯朝思暮想的风光，小年轻恨不得现在就将整张脸凑到骨盆去舔，杉斯最美好清澈的时期并非留给了他，但人妻寂寞的味道像熟烂到甜腻的蜜桃，也不错。  
  
得需要个骷髅赶紧采摘。  
  
“你等等…帕派瑞斯。”  
  
“你不叫我帕派了，”他得换种策略，可怜巴巴道，“你不爱我了吗，杉斯？”  
  
杉斯叹息，“先放开我。”  
  
“不要。”帕派瑞斯倔劲儿上来，故意撒娇。他刚刚蹭蹭到他哥哥发硬，杉斯却还在尴尬地悄悄调整身体角度，免得老二碰到他。帕派瑞斯不耐烦地按住那具较小的肩膀，令炽热的东西不偏不倚抵上自己。  
  
“别害羞嘛，你是不是还以为我什么都不懂？”  
  
“兄弟，”杉斯说，“你今天很奇怪。”  
  
“我一直都是这样，杉斯，我可没变。”  
  
“好好，你没有变，可以先放开我吗？”  
  
帕派瑞斯没这意思，他盯着杉斯许久，冷不丁冒出一句，“那次我看见了。”  
  
“？”  
  
“你们在做爱，杉斯，”他故作轻松，时间抚不平妒忌，却能计年利息，“那天，你给我讲睡前故事后说你爱我，可在你的房间，他还只是蹭你，你就像疯了一样扭腰。”  
  
“……”  
  
“然后你被操到潮吹三次。水喷出来，弄湿了他的衣服，那件衣服就丢在洗衣篮里。”  
  
“没有这种事。帕派瑞斯，别说了。”  
  
“没有这种事，”帕派瑞斯讥讽道，“你还是觉得我什么都不懂，好哥哥，天知道你那天有多淫荡…可我不懂，为什么偏偏只是他？”他眯起眼睛，“明明我也能把你操到站不起来。”  
  
杉斯无语凝噎，溺爱终究让他尝了恶果。帕派瑞斯解开裤子，鲜活的老二弹跳出来，最熟悉的陌生人，他已太久没见过这样粗的。想来上一次和别人解决生理问题还是托丽尔来慰问，怜悯地抱抱他，可亲亲舔舔不知怎么就滚到了床上。她之后也常来，他真诚且尊敬的好友专门挑弟弟不在家时温柔地掰开他的腿，帮他排解寂寞。  
  
“想什么呢？”帕派瑞斯已经将老二抵在穴缝，里面欢呼雀跃地一颤一颤，等着新住户进来，一股一股流着蜜。  
  
“帕派瑞斯，停——”  
  
停不了了，最后的贞洁被撕破开来，里面湿的不用帕派瑞斯费多大力气就滑了进去，他满脑子都是对方的喘息，帕派瑞斯知道那是在憋着不出声，可这幅忍耐的模样依旧漂亮。他的东西终于到了应该去的地方，干涸的地方一下被滋润过了头，仿佛取之不尽用之不竭，每一拔就冒出一小股淫水。  
  
他偏要面对面操他，遗孀抓住他的肩膀，就是不愿承认被自家兄弟操爽了的事实，最后关头却忍不住了，帕派瑞斯满意地见他想伸手碰碰自己前面，眼疾手快地抓住那手腕。  
  
取而代之是自己碰上。杉斯神色大变，羞耻而绝望地接受着他最天真的兄弟帮他手淫。  
  
帕派瑞斯用指腹专门摩擦他前端最敏感的地方，惹得矮骷髅不停地抖，声音是抑制不住了，临近高潮神智模糊，黏黏答答地扯床单也没搂他，对面过来讨要个亲亲，矮骷髅盯着他舌头倒是伸出来了，亲了几下突然觉得不对，很像又不一样，于是别过头去。  
  
过了几秒，帕派瑞斯最终叹了口气，他的老二被淫水浇的波光粼粼，干到最深时遗孀抓在他肩膀的爪子抠紧，再来几下就要被干到潮吹，灵魂有节奏收缩着喷出淫水。帕派瑞斯趁他失去意识的空档亲亲他，这次没被拒绝。  
  
看着杉斯一团糟的样子，小年轻满意地笑起来。  
  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
